1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for effectively gripping and supporting boiler tubes or similar pipe when they are being lifted and positioned in a vertical position. More specifically, the gripper includes a pair of pivotally connected members each of which is generally hook-shaped and provided with a generally semi-cylindrical inner surface to form a cylinder when the pivotal members are pivoted to a closed position in encircling relation to a boiler tube or pipe with a lift element connected to one of said pivotal members at the periphery thereof to tilt the closed gripper which causes the diametrically opposed upper and lower edges of the closed gripper to engage the adjacent and remote surfaces of a boiler tube or pipe being gripped while being lifted and handled. The free ends of the pivotal members have a pin securing them in closed position with the pin being tethered to retain it in accessible position with the tether also serving to effectively release the pivotal members by pivoting one of the members toward open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of clamps and lifting and handling devices have been provided for handling relatively heavy cylindrical objects such as pipes, rods and the like. When installing boiler tubes, it is necessary that relatively long and heavy boiler tubes be lifted and oriented n a generally vertical position especially when replacing boiler tubes. The following U.S. patent relate generally to lifting and handling devices:
1,627,733 PA1 1,118,618 PA1 1,435,772 PA1 2,650,852 PA1 2,997,327
None of the above patents disclose the specific structure and use of the boiler tube gripper of this invention.